


Duplicity

by cheezybananaz



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Canon Disabled Character, Canonical Character Death, Fanart, Lies, M/M, Master/Servant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheezybananaz/pseuds/cheezybananaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Charles becomes paralyzed after being a target of an assassination attempt. He employs Erik Lehnsherr to be his guard, while also having him double as a spy to find the traitor that arranged the assassination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duplicity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nostalgic_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nostalgic_Kitty/gifts).



 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> For Secret Mutant, I hope you enjoy this, Kitty!! :'D  
> Happy Holidays, friends!


End file.
